OP Brook's Final Solo
by Nijikawa Satori
Summary: Brook lifted his violin to his shoulder as he prepared to sing his final solo to the Thousand Sunny, the final Straw Hat.


**Long time no see guys! It's been many years since my last update but while rummaging through my laptop, I found my treasure trove of fanfictions. I'm in university now so don't expect much from me but I'm happy to visit an old friend that is fanfiction and story-telling. :)**

**Summary: **_Brook lifted his violin to his shoulder as he prepared to sing his final solo to the Thousand Sunny, the final Straw Hat._

_Luffy didn't have to turn around to know who had come up behind him. He shifted over to give Brook space to lean on the railings. They remained like that in silence for who knows how long. It has only been 2 months since they had lost the last of their comrades. Each death haunted Brook each night. He had sent each of them away with a song but not without Luffy's help who gave him the strength to finish the piece every time. He had left his instruments untouched since he last sang. They had gained many but lost just as much. It wasn't fair how freedom came at such a high cost._

_"Luffy-san…"_

_"Hm?"_

_"How do you keep on singing?"_

_Luffy had seen and lost too many loved ones. He had knocked at death's door, taunting her and many times, ready to be embraced by her for the sake of his friends. Tragedy had befallen upon him on his quest to freedom. Very rarely did Brook see his captain cry and much less break down. With the weight that he carried; it would've driven anyone insane._

_Luffy held his straw hat over his head before staring into the sky where eight bright stars shone. "How can I not?"_

* * *

_"Live!" _

Those were his last orders as captain and Brook would never forget them.

Sunny wailed with each creak of the floorboards. "We're almost there Lion-chan. Just a little more and you'll join Luffy-san and the others." Brook said reassuringly as he placed a gentle hand onto the broken mast. He had sailed through the Grand Line on the Thousand Sunny alone for some time now. Although Brook tried his best to maintain the ship, he was no shipwright. The time came for its final voyage and Brook had no choice but to soon send her away. Brook decided to take her to Banaro Island, near Water 7, the place of her birth.

As she burned away, Sunny spoke and it did not fail to bring tears to Brook's eyes.

_"Sorry, I couldn't take you for longer." _Said the child.

Brook choked and tipped off his hat. "It's alright Lion-chan, you've done more than enough. You've taken us farther and longer than any other ship could. Let me send you away with a song."

On his small boat, the old and worn pirate flag flew proudly. From his bag, he pressed the tone dial and picked up his violin with shaking hands. The lion was the only one left of the Straw Hat Pirates to accompany Brook and she had played a duet with him at his captain's death. He was left to play solo once again, years after his time with the Rumbar Pirates. With the violin at his shoulder, he smiled and prepared to sing a familiar tune:

_Yohohoho, yohohoho  
Going to deliver Binks' Sake  
Today, and tomorrow, our dreams through the night  
Waving our goodbyes, we'll never meet again_

He struggled to sing the next lines. Unexpectedly, Sunny and more voices continued his song in cheery spirits.

_But don't look so down, for tomorrow night the moon will also rise!  
Yohohoho, yohohoho!_

Brook never thought he would hear those voices again years since their death. His final solo had become an ensemble. His violin slipped and he scrambled to save it from falling into the ocean.

_"Hey bro, good job taking care of the Thousand Sunny! With you left, I never thought it would last this long."_

_"Hmph, of course. He learned from the master. I've had almost a hundred years of experience taking care of ships so it's a given that he took Sunny this far."_

_"A hundred years of training?! That's so cool Usopp!"_

_"Chopper, don't believe that idiot. Oi Brook, you better take good care of my mikans!"_

Brook's non-existent eyes flooded with tears. He held onto the edge of his small boat for support, his bony hands rattling. A small tangerine bush in a small pot rocked with the boat by his side.

_"Don't worry, Nami-san! No matter what from heaven or hell, I will make sure to beat some sense into Brook if he disrespects your tangerines!"_

_"As if anybody from heaven or hell would want you, shitty-ass cook." _

_"What the hell did you say?"_

_"Brook-kun, I must say you did a fine job at maintaining the ship."_

_"Brook, thank you for sharing the world's history in my stead. The people of Ohara would have wished for nothing more."_

"Everyone." Brook whispered. The banter between his comrades was music to his ears. He couldn't wish for anything better than this. To remember once more what his adventures with were like with the crew. Their journey had been the best there ever was. "I MISS YOU ALL!"

_"Brook." _Came the voice his beloved captain. Brook held his breath and awaited to hear more. Despite knowing that his captain would never ask this of him, if he wanted Brook to join them at that instant, he would without hesitation

The Pirate King laughed as if hearing his thoughts. _"The world is wide, there are more adventures you've yet to go on." _Brook smiled and chuckled. His captain continued with a loud voice. _"There's another adventure on this side of life and we'll be waiting for you! Keep singing and keep freedom close to your heart!"_

"YES CAPTAIN!" Brook yelled out. The last of the ship burned but within the beautiful flames, Brook saw the familiar figures of his family in their youth, like when he first met them. His tears continued to flow as he saluted the burning ship. "I WILL CONTINUE TO HONOUR THIS FLAG FOR AS LONG AS MY HEART BEATS… Ah but I don't have a heart to beat, yohohoho!"

A small hand tugged at Brook and he immediately knew who the child was. "Lamb-chan…"

Merry smiled and ran over to the rest of the crew. Luffy grinned fondly at his musician. _"Until next time. Alright everyone! Sunny, Merry, let's sail!"_

_"Thank you Brook. For sending me away. For sending us all away with a song." _Were the last words Brook heard before the last of the flames flickered into the great blue expanse "Ah."

"I forgot to ask Nami-san and Robin-san to see their pant-"

_"Don't ruin the mood Brook."_

With a small 'yoho,' he picked up his violin and finished the last chords of the sea shanty with ever freeing joy and glee as it should be played.

* * *

Many, many years have passed. He had seen the successors of the throne and their legacy. Some eras prospered, some suffered, some barely left a mark. Despite sailing as a lone wanderer, Brook had long since abandoned the desire to awaken his devil fruit to see the souls of his friends. He didn't have to. Every once in a while, small faint balls of light accompanied him on his journeys though they never stayed long. Everywhere he went, he would see different small lights with an individual and that never failed to bring a smile to his bony face. Throughout the eras, he did his best to live the life he wanted, protecting those dear to him, playing music and being free. After all that time, their jolly roger was still high and proud.

He knew his time was up. Brook had stopped drinking milk and eating a long time ago that his skeletal body started to decay from the lack of nutrients. He had been on the ship of the current Pirate King of that era who had treated him with the utmost respect. The crown that is the straw hat fit well onto his head just as it did on his own captain. The king's whole crew that was like a family gathered around him as the final pirate from the Legendary Straw Hat Pirates took his final moments.

"Play me that tone dial." Brook rasped on his deathbed. The first mate walked over to the side table where Brook's belongings lay: a violin, the Straw Hat flag, and a tone dial.

As the tone dial started to play, he could only hear his voice and his playing before he heard himself cry. It was as if he was talking to himself, but he remembered that day as if it were yesterday. Small lights gathered around him. Waiting for him.

_" I WILL CONTINUE TO HONOUR THIS FLAG FOR AS LONG AS MY HEART BEATS."_

And so he did.

* * *

_Brook opened his eyes and was surprised to find out he did in fact, have eyes. He felt the familiar artificial grass underneath him and sat up facing the figurehead. Standing on top of the figurehead facing him and the people behind him, the young man with the straw hat looked at him and grinned. _

_"SET SAIL!"_

**Btw I included Jinbei in the count as well. Just in case that confuses anyone hehehe**


End file.
